Mission rapprochement
by Elomione
Summary: Lorsque deux agents secrets particulièrement doués doivent s'affronter, l'histoire se termine généralement en assassinat. Mais que se passe-t-il quand ce sont Drago et Hermione les concernés ? Et quel est le rapport avec le mariage de Dumbledore et Voldemort, Rita Skeeter ou un chalet au Canada ? Dramione et OS de Noël !


**_Bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui, je poste ENFIN cet OS ! Pourquoi enfin ? Car c'était censé être un OS de Noël et que je poste début mars… En tous cas, ça fait du bien d'avoir fini car c'était long ! Pour ceux qui m'ont donné des idées, j'ai nommé Swangranger, keep calm and love Hermione, Kikou et Nadra, j'ai essayé de tout intégrer mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai tout de même fait du mieux que j'ai pu ! Maintenant, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !_**

 ** _Missions rapprochement_**

Une silhouette courait à pas de loup dans la nuit. Si l'on s'approchait plus, on pouvait distinguer des formes féminines sous sa combinaison noir moulante en cuir. Sa tête était recouverte d'une capuche, et sa ceinture débordait de cordes à crochets étincelant à la lumière de la lune. Sur son dos tressaillait un sac-à-dos noir et à son poing trônait un pistolet. Si on s'approchait un peu plus encore, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un Walther P99 neuf millimètres. La silhouette sauta avec la grâce d'un chat par-dessus une barrière de travaux, retomba sur ses pieds avec souplesse et continua de courir. Arrivée au pied d'un mur, elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, prit une corde à crochet et lança le grappin qui s'accrocha au sommet du mur. Après avoir tiré dessus pour vérifier qu'il tenait bien, elle escalada le mur. Lorsqu'elle fut au sommet, elle rattacha sa corde à sa ceinture et sortit une paire de jumelles infrarouges. Devant elle se tenait une propriété privée. Une villa se trouvait au centre d'un magnifique jardin. La jeune femme scruta les environs et détecta plusieurs détecteurs. Elle sortit de son sac un ordinateur portable et une bouteille de laque. La silhouette aspergea de laque tout le domaine en courant sur le mur, ce qui révéla un quadrillage laser extrêmement compliqué. Elle saisit son ordinateur. Ses doigts gantés tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « Ding ! » se fasse entendre. Les lasers disparurent et les détecteurs s'éteignirent. Elle porta son poignet orné d'une montre à ses lèvres et murmura « J'ai désactivé les détecteurs et les lasers, je vais entrer. ». Elle rangea l'ordinateur et sortit un rouleau de parchemin contenant les plans de la demeure. Après avoir scruté les plans quelques secondes, la jeune femme roula le parchemin et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle sauta du mur et se réceptionna avec agilité sur le sol. Elle courut jusque sous une fenêtre, sortit sa corde à crochet et renouvela la même opération que précédemment, pour monter à la fenêtre cette fois. Elle se munit d'un outil pour faire un trou dans le verre et aperçu un homme dans son lit. Sans hésiter, elle attrapa son neuf millimètres, visa et tira. La balle perfora le cœur de la victime qui ne dit mot. La silhouette sauta, courut, escalada de nouveau le mur d'enceinte et retourna d'où elle venait en murmurant à sa montre : « Mission réussie. ».

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger se réveilla à onze heures du matin. Quelle nuit elle avait passé ! Elle sortit paresseusement de son lit et alla lentement dans sa cuisine se faire un petit déjeuner, avant de penser qu'elle mangerait à midi normalement. Une chouette hulotte s'engouffra alors par la fenêtre, suivie aussitôt d'un hibou grand duc. Chacun déposa une lettre et repartit comme il était venu. Hermione saisit l'une des deux lettres et frissonna de fierté quand elle la lu :

 _Panthère noire, je vous félicite personnellement de la réussite de votre mission hier soir. Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus d'autre affaire à vous proposer donc je vous laisse quelques jours de congé. Prenez soin de vous et tenez vous prête._

 _John Carter_

Cette simple lettre de son patron lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il avait déjà laissé comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était son meilleur agent il y a quelques jours, quand il lui avait donné la mission qu'elle avait réussie avec brio, et là il la félicitait personnellement. De très bonne humeur, la jeune femme porta son attention sur la seconde lettre. Elle la décacheta et la lu. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle la relu une nouvelle fois. C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Elle posa brutalement le papier et se précipita vers sa cheminée. Sur la lettre, on pouvait lire :

 _Miss Granger Hermione, vous êtes conviée au mariage de Tom Jedusor Voldemort et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, qui aura lieu le 23 décembre prochain. Merci de présenter cette invitation à votre arrivée._

Hermione lança une poignée de poudre orangée dans sa cheminée et murmura fébrilement :

-Harry Potter !

Le visage de son meilleur ami apparu dans les braises, vite rejoint per ceux de Ron Weasley, son autre meilleur ami, et Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie et sœur de Ron.

-Hermione ! On allait t'appeler ! Tu as reçu l'invitation ? demanda le brun.

-Oui ! C'est fou ! Voldemort et Dumbledore ! D'accord Voldemort a changé et est innocenté, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Au contraire ! C'est très amusant, je trouve… Après tout, ce sont les deux meilleurs sorciers de tous les temps…

-Ronald ! Ce sont deux hommes ! cria sa sœur.

-Et alors ! Laisse-les être gays !

-Vous irez, vous ? demanda la brunette.

-Je pense, murmura Harry tandis que les visages des rouquins avaient disparus, remplacés par des cris. Sinon, ton travail, ça va ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

-La dernière mission consistait à assassiner Zang Nim, un chinois venu à Londres et trafiquant de drogue. J'ai mis un jour à le localiser, un autre jour à obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour entrer et je l'ai tué hier soir. Carter est fier de moi, il m'a envoyé une lettre.

-Bravo petite sœur ! lança le Survivant en souriant. Et ta prochaine affaire ?

-Il n'y en a pas, je suis en congé.

-Génial ! Donc tu pourras venir au mariage, non ?

-Je pense… Ca risque tout de même d'être étrange, tu ne penses pas ?

-Arrête ! En tant que meilleur agent secret du Ministère, tu as vu pire !

Hermione sourit.

-J'y serais.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La tête recouverte d'un bonnet, le cou enveloppé d'une écharpe et emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, Hermione piétinait la neige, frigorifiée. Soudain, deux mains gantées se posèrent sur ses yeux. Laissant son instinct passer devant, la jeune femme lança son poing dans l'estomac de l'inconnu, prit son bras et le fit tomber par terre en le passant par-dessus son épaule. Rapidement, elle s'assit sur sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'il se relève et passa ses doigts autours de sa gorge. Haletante, Hermione reconnu cependant la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Gin ! cria-t-elle en se relevant. Désolée ! Mais tu sais, moi et mon instinct de survie…

-C'est pas grave, Mione, dit la rouquine en s'époussetant distraitement. Dis, tu m'apprendras à faire ce que tu fais ? Je pourrais m'en servir contre Blaise quand il m'énervera.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le premier magasin de leur liste dans le but de trouver une robe pour aller au mariage. Elles s'amusèrent à essayer des tenues diverses et variées avant de tomber chacune devant LA tenue. Ginny avait passé une magnifique robe à bretelles épaisses noire et écru. Elle était courte devant et longue derrière, bref, splendide. Hermione battit des mains. Elle, portait une robe bustier noire et blanche, resserrée d'un ruban noir à la taille, qui partait en évasé jusqu'aux genoux. Elles réglèrent leurs achats et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin de chaussures. Ginny craqua devant des ballerines à talons compensés noires et écru qui rappelaient les couleurs de sa robe et Hermione choisi de simples escarpins noirs. Après avoir acheté des bijoux, elles se rendirent aux Trois Balais et sirotèrent ensemble une Bièrraubeurre.

-C'est bizarre la vie en ce moment, tu ne trouve pas Mione ? demanda soudainement la rouquine.

-Comment ça ?

-Déjà toi, Hermione Granger, major de ta promotion, tout le monde s'attendait à te voir atteindre des sommets au Ministère ! Mais non, tu as choisi la voie des services secrets magiques. Tu tues des gens sans scrupules, c'est vraiment bizarre ! Beaucoup de personnes se demandent ce qui t'est arrivé. Ensuite, Dumbledore et Voldemort se marient… Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Je ne tue pas des gens, Gin… Je tue des criminels… Pour moi, c'est logique ! Tout le monde a toujours su que j'étais entièrement dévouée à la justice. Devenir agent secret était le meilleur moyen.

-Certaines personnes… disent que tu finiras par plonger du mauvais côté. Que ton entraînement intensif t'a pervertie et que tu es tout sauf saine d'esprit…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama la brunette. Mais… Je ne suis pas la seule agent secret sorcière du pays ! Et, d'ailleurs, personne n'est censé savoir que j'en suis une… Mais…

Ginny se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Ginevra Weasley. Tu me caches des choses.

Rouge comme une tomate, Ginny sortit un journal de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione.

-Je… J'ai intercepté le hibou qui devait te l'apporter… Je ne voulais pas que… Enfin, tant pis, tu l'aurais su un jour…

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Scandalisée, elle lisait une page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _HERMIONE GRANGER, AGENT SECRET OU TERRORISTE ?_

 _Hier soir, le 18 décembre, un témoin a vu Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, escalader le mur d'enceinte de Zang Nim, l'un des plus puissants hommes politiques de Londres Moldu, le pistolet au poing. Le témoin affirme avoir entendu un coup de feu avant de voir ressurgir Granger qui s'enfuyait en courant._

 _Notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter qui a aussi rédigé cet article, a fait des recherches dans les archives du Ministère et a trouvé un dossier démontrant que Granger fait bel est bien partie des services secrets magiques anglais. Cependant, d'après nos sources, Zang Nim n'était pas un criminel. Alors, quel secret cache Hermione Granger ?_

 _Enquête plus approfondie en page 12._

Hermione lâcha le journal d'un coup sec. Cette Skeeter… Elle allait la tuer… Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, elle avait vérifié ! Comment avait-elle su… ? Un souvenir germa dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Le scarabée. Skeeter la suivait sûrement depuis longtemps dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur elle et en faire un scoop pour se venger.

-Mione, ça va ?

L'interpelée leva les yeux vers son amie. Une lueur allumait son regard d'ambre.

-Très bien. Skeeter n'a pas pris ma menace au sérieux, tant pis pour elle… Oh, Gin, je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

-Salut !

Hermione déposa quelques pièces sur la table et quitta le bar, fulminante. Elle transplana dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue où elle entrerait dans le Ministère. La nuit commençait à tomber, la jeune femme pressa le pas. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit faible, comme si quelqu'un la suivait. Elle se retourna, tous sens en alerte, mais ne vit rien. Le bruit s'était tu. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, où elle gardait toujours son pistolet, et son sixième sens lui dit de bouger. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol juste au moment où un sort passait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se releva, saisit son pistolet, le même que l'autre soir et le pointa un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, se retourna vivement juste à temps pour éviter le poing de l'homme qui avait lancé le sort. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva rapidement. Un autre coup de poing fusa et l'atteignit à la main. La jeune femme grimaça et lâcha son arme. Elle fit un salto arrière qui empêcha au pied de son agresseur de l'atteindre dans les côtes et para le nouveau coup de poing. Hermione envoya son poing à la rencontre du nez de l'homme qui craqua. Il riposta en lançant son pied dans le genou de son adversaire qui le bloqua et le tourna brutalement. L'homme poussa un grognement et tomba par terre. L'ancienne Gryffondor laboura son torse de coup de pieds et se pencha pour l'observer. Son nez était en sang et bizarrement tordu. Hermione frissonna. Qu'était-il venu faire ? Deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras, la tenant fermement. Elle sursauta et envoya son pied en arrière. Elle atteignit quelque chose de mou et l'homme derrière elle étouffa un petit cri. Il la frappa à l'épaule et Hermione tomba au sol en gémissant. Alors qu'il se penchait au dessus d'elle, elle envoya son poing dans sa figure et roula sur le côté pour éviter l'homme qui s'écroulait par terre. Il se releva aussitôt, comme elle, et elle para un nouveau coup. Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres de l'homme et, avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, un énorme poids s'abattit sur son crâne. Hermione poussa un second gémissement de douleur et s'effondra. Avant que ce soit le noir total, elle entendit l'un des hommes dire à l'autre :

-Coriace la Granger… Rita va être contente.

Skeeter…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Harry, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? Elle m'a quitté aux Trois Balais après avoir vu l'article de journal de Skeeter.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda le brun à son ancienne petite amie.

-Oui, évidement que je suis sûre… fit Ginny en roulant des yeux. Je l'ai appelée par cheminée mais elle ne répond pas… Je ne sais pas où elle est partie…

-Peut-être qu'elle est allé au Ministère dénoncer Skeeter en tant qu'Animagus non-déclaré ?

-Mais oui ! Bravo Harry… Tu ne peux pas les appeler, toi ? Tu es chef des Aurors tu dois bien avoir un truc qui permet de les joindre rapidement !

-En effet… Harry sortit de son tiroir un parchemin et passa son doigt dessus. Le visage de sa secrétaire apparu et il demanda :

-Amanda ? Tu pourrais demander à l'accueil si Hermione Granger est venue cet après-midi vers… 18 heure ?

-Tout de suite Monsieur.

-Merci.

Harry patienta quelques secondes et la secrétaire répondit enfin :

-Non Monsieur, Hermione Granger n'a pas mis les pieds au Ministère ni cet après-midi, ni ce matin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. La pièce était peinte de toutes les couleurs éclatantes existant au monde sans faire attention à leur assortiment. Bref, pas vraiment un régal pour les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer, la jeune femme essaya de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Ah oui, l'agression et… Skeeter. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était assise sur une chaise. Enfin, assise était un bien grand mot, elle était plus précisément saucissonnée à cette chaise. Des cordes attachaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, d'autres reliaient son buste au dossier et ses cuisses au siège. Elle se remémora le contenu de ses poches. Sa poche arrière droite, sa baguette qu'ils avaient enlevée, donc rien. Sa poche arrière gauche, ses clefs. Hermione s'assit plus en arrière et elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Victoire ! Elle déplaça ses mains liées vers la gauche de son dos et tira sur ses doigts. Elle arrivait à peine à toucher sa poche. La jeune femme essaya de pousser ses fesses en arrière et deux doigts purent frôler le porte-clefs. Elle tira brièvement sur ses liens et l'anneau du porte-clefs fut sur son majeur. Trop facile… Lentement mais sûrement, elle rongea les liens à l'aide d'une clef. Elle les sentait faiblir, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, heureusement pour elle par devant. Rita Skeeter. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée lui donnait envie de rendre son dernier repas et sa robe canari l'aveuglait.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai, Granger, siffla-t-elle.

-Quand je sortirai d'ici, je vous ferai poursuivre par la justice. Peut-être même que la terroriste que je suis recevra la mission de vous tuer. Terroriste, vraiment… Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position favorable pour faire du sarcasme…

-Non, sérieusement ? demanda Hermione tout en continuant de rompre les cordes. Mes amis vont se rendre compte de ma disparition et vont se lancer à votre poursuite. Et là, ce ne sera plus la mort, mais Azkaban.

Skeeter éclata d'un rire froid, implacable. Hermione avait intérêt à se tirer de là rapidement…

-Mais ma chérie, ils ne nous retrouveront jamais là où on est !

Elle écarta le pan d'un rideau orange criard et Hermione fut aveuglée par le soleil. Une vaste prairie s'étendait devant ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus à Londres, ni en Angleterre, ni même en Europe. C'était l'hiver là bas.

-Je te laisse méditer, j'ai mes petites affaires à régler…

Skeeter s'en alla, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui avait fini de ronger les liens de ses poignets. Elle se les frotta et fouilla dans une poche intérieur de son pull pour trouver son couteau suisse. Elle coupa le reste des cordes et se leva. A pas de loup, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce. Elle pénétra dans une autre pièce remplie de bureaux où travaillaient des hommes qui ne l'avaient pas encore aperçue. En face d'elle, de dos, était assise Rita Skeeter qui grattait frénétiquement le papier. Dans un coin, Hermione découvrit son sac à main, son manteau, bonnet et écharpe et sa baguette.

L'ancienne Gryffondor serra son couteau suisse dans sa main et crispa la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Skeeter avec, risquant ensuite de devoir se battre contre une horde de gardes du corps en colère. Elle s'aplatit sur le sol et glissa comme une ombre jusque dans le coin. Prudemment, elle glissa ses doigts sur sa baguette et agrippa ses affaires de l'autre main. Une lueur de haine profonde alluma ses prunelles et elle visa la main de Skeeter. Alors qu'un éclair argenté traversait la pièce, Hermione transplana. Elle se sentit aspirée tandis que son arme se plantait sur le dos de la main de la journaliste qui poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione entra dans le Ministère de la magie sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. À l'accueil, elle montra sa carte de visite et on la laissa passer. Elle se rendit au bureau de son patron et toqua quatre coups, deux rapides et deux lents.

-Entrez, Panthère noire.

Hermione s'exécuta et raconta toute l'histoire à Carter qui l'écouta du début à la fin sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis déclara :

-Vous avez dit que c'était un Animagus non déclaré ? Je vais envoyer des agents l'arrêter et je m'occuperais de son cas. Je vais envoyer à la Gazette du sorcier un article vous innocentant de tout terrorisme ou autre en disant que vous êtes une Langue de Plomb. Personne ne vous posera de questions. Cette histoire étant close, je vous annonce que je vous ai déniché une nouvelle mission !

-Et de quoi s'agit-il, Monsieur ?

-Elle se déroulera le 23 décembre à…

-Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mais, ce jour là, je suis invitée à un mariage et…

-Justement, Panthère noire. La mission en question aura lieu à ce mariage.

-Comment ? Mais…

-Pas de mais. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai parié avec mon collègue mais adversaire, que vous seriez meilleur agent que son meilleur agent qui est aussi invité à ce mariage. Par conséquent, vous devrez démasquer l'agent secret et le ramener vivant. Il a reçu la même mission. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous mettre en robe…

-Je n'ai aucun indice sur cette personne ? demanda Hermione qui regrettait de ne pouvoir porter la magnifique robe achetée la veille.

-J'allais y venir. On l'appelle _Loup solitaire_. Faites moi honneur, _Miss Granger_ …

Hermione frissonna imperceptiblement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Elle le salua et sortit du bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, alors qu'elle regardait le sol en réfléchissant, elle heurta quelqu'un. Sûrement pas réflexe d'agent secret, la jeune femme se réceptionna sur une main, ce qui évita à sa tête d'heurter violement le sol, et se releva dans la seconde pour découvrir en face d'elle Drago Malefoy dans la même position qu'elle. Elle sentit ses pupilles froides la regarder de bas en haut, la jugeant du regard, puis vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en coin narquois.

-Hey, Granger… Ça va le boulot de terroriste, pas trop dur ?

Hermione se remémora les paroles de son patron et dit froidement :

-Je ne suis pas une terroriste et encore moins un agent secret. Malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire… Les Langues de Plomb, tu connais ? Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail…

Hermione essaya d'avancer mais le jeune homme lui barra la route.

-Tu n'es pas agent secret ? C'est un mythe qui s'écroule…

-Malefoy, fit l'ancienne Gryffondor en grinçant des dents, laisse-moi passer !

Il s'esclaffa et s'écarta du chemin, laissant la voie libre à la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans un regard de plus pour lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Quoi Mione tu ne mets pas la tenue que t'as achetée ? demanda Ginny, scandalisée.

-Non… Je me dis qu'un simple pantalon sera plus confortable…

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais… Du coup, tu enfiles quoi ?

-Un jean et un chemisier…

-Ah non ! rugit la rouquine. C'est un mariage, bon sang ! Que tu ne veuilles pas mettre de robe, je le conçois, mais t'habiller en grand-mère, faut pas rêver !

-Gin…

-Pas de « Gin » qui tienne, on va dépenser encore un peu d'argent ! Allez viens, je connais une boutique parfaite !

Ginny traina donc une Hermione mi-figue mi-raisin jusque dans sa boutique favorite. La jeune femme fit essayer à son amie plusieurs vêtements, et fini par jeter son dévolu sur un ensemble bordeaux et noir. Hermione régla ses achats et les deux filles allèrent ensemble chez Harry l'aider à terminer de rédiger ses fiches car Dumbledore l'avait choisi comme témoin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour du mariage arriva donc.

Hermione entra dans la salle réservée et sous ses yeux émerveillés apparut un parc en été où un grand soleil brillait. Décidément, elle adorait la magie. N'oubliant pas sa mission, elle scruta les invités un par un. Alors qu'elle les détaillait, elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque et se retourna vivement. Drago Malefoy. Encore et toujours lui... Il avait enfilé un costume noir et une chemise blanche, comme presque tous les hommes de la salle. Il la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard et il lui envoya un sourire en coin. Toujours le même… Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et continua son inspection des invités.

 **OoO**

Drago était particulièrement confiant quand à la mission qu'il avait reçue. Le plus dur était de démasquer l'agent secret. On lui avait dit qu'on l'appelait Panthère noire. Au début, il avait donc pensé à une fille, puis il s'était souvenu d'un ami dont le nom de code était Tortue lente. Comme quoi, le genre de l'animal ne veut rien dire… Soudain, son regard tomba sur Granger. Elle était de dos, mais il reconnaîtrait entre mille ses cheveux broussailleux. Comme si elle avait sentit son regard, elle se retourna rapidement. Elle portait un jean noir, un pull bordeaux avec écrit « Wonder » en lettres noires et des baskets de ville bordeaux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et paraissaient moins affreux que d'habitude. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion. Elle haussa un sourcil et il lui envoya un sourire éclatant. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Décidément, l'embêter continuellement devenait une véritable drogue pour lui…

Soudain, un détail germa dans son esprit. Il avait vu Granger acheter une robe avec Weasley fille. Pourquoi était-elle en pantalon ? Son visage se rembrunit aussitôt. Et si Granger était véritablement un agent secret ? Sans plus hésiter, il se dirigea vers elle.

 **OoO**

Hermione sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bras et dû se faire violence mentalement pour ne pas envoyer le propriétaire de cette chose par terre au milieu des invités. Elle se sentit trainée juste au moment ou Scabior, l'ancien Rafleur ayant été innocenté et faisant office de prêtre, montait sur l'estrade. On la traina dans la forêt. Là, la jeune femme commença à se débattre. Elle agrippa la chose, qui se révéla être une main, et essaya de l'arracher de son bras. Peine perdue. Elle lança son pied en arrière et atteignit la jambe de la personne qui desserra sa poigne. Hermione en profita pour se retourner et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais lorsqu'elle vit qui était en face d'elle, elle se figea.

-Ma… Malefoy ?

-Menteuse.

-Men… Quoi ?!

-Je ne suis pas une terroriste et encore moins un agent secret… fit Malefoy en prenant une voix haut perchée. Mais bien sûr Granger, mais bien sûr…

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Secret professionnel…

-Et donc toi… ? Génial ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de t'enlever ce sourire du visage !

-Ce que tu ne feras pas puisque je vais d'abord te faire bouffer tes cheveux…

Malefoy ouvrit le bal en lançant son poing droit en direction de la mâchoire de son adversaire qui l'évita aisément. Elle riposta avec un coup de poing qu'il bloqua. Le jeune homme essaya d'attraper son poignet mais elle s'était déjà éloignée et envoyait à présent son pied vers ses parties intimes. Il n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter mais riposta directement en ignorant la douleur. Malefoy serra les dents en la voyant bloquer son pied et enchaina plusieurs coups de poings qu'elle évita à chaque fois de quelques millimètres. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle haletait. Elle para un nouveau coup de pied mais ne pu éviter le poing qui s'abattit sur son épaule, la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber au sol. Hermione étouffa un gémissement. Malefoy se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Trop facile…

Mais la jeune femme, toujours au sol, lança son pied dans la cheville de son adversaire qui s'écroula à ses côtés. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui et, avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement, elle avait un genou sur sa poitrine, les mains sur ses avants bras et la jambe enroulée autours des siennes. Refusant de perdre, Malefoy inversa leurs positions d'un puissant coup de bassin et se plaça au dessus d'elle comme elle auparavant. Il sentait sa poitrine monter et descendre d'un rythme saccadé sous son genou. Il tenait fermement ses poignets d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête et sentait le sang battre dans ses veines. Elle se débattait encore. Amusé, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui trainait paresseusement devant ses yeux, et il la fixa. Ses pupilles étaient d'une couleur étrange. Un mélange subtil d'ambre et d'or. À l'intérieur, il y discernait de la colère. De la colère et une chose que seul les gens comme eux pouvaient comprendre. L'amour de l'adrénaline. L'envie presque inhumaine de la trouver n'importe où. Soudain, la jeune femme rua, ce qui le fit tomber, et se releva. Agacé, le blond se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre un arbre proche, une main tenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre appuyée sur son ventre.

-Granger, tu m'énerves.

Son souffle descendait dans le cou de son adversaire tellement leurs visages étaient proches.

-Dans ce domaine, je suis Panthère noire.

Hermione leva brusquement les pieds et les posa contre le torse de Malefoy. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut expulsé au loin par les pieds de son adversaire. Drago fulminait. Elle aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à la mettre hors compétition. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione déclara :

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur agent de mon patron.

-Et moi du mien.

Le jeune homme allait se jeter de nouveau sur elle lorsque retentit un « MIOOOOONE ?! » poussée par une voix féminine.

-Merde, jura l'ancien Serpentard.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour appeler son amie, elle sentit une main se plaquer contre sa bouche. Elle se débattit violement, arrachant un grognement à Malefoy, mais il la poussa derrière un buisson, la coucha sur le ventre et se coucha littéralement sur elle, l'autre main l'encerclant et finissant sur son ventre, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

-Mffff ! se plaignit Hermione.

-Tais-toi Panthère noire…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione pensa qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir. De là où elle était, elle vit des pieds marcher. Elle reconnu Ginny et pensa que la personne qui l'accompagnait était Blaise. Tous deux les appelèrent et repartirent.

-J'ai gagnéééé… fanfaronna le blond.

-Mgf ? Mfgghf mfffff !

Drago enleva sa main de devant la bouche d'Hermione qui cria :

-Malefoy ! Sors de sur moi c'est pas égal tu es plus lourd !

-Hé oh Grangie calme-toi… Déjà il faut que tu comprennes que tes propos peuvent avoir des assonances n'ayant rien à voir avec notre boulot mais avec quelque chose d'un peu moins… catholique…

-Quoi ?! Malefoy ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça par Merlin !

Hermione essaya sans grand succès de basculer sur le côté, ce qui fit rire le blondinet.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? grogna-t-elle. Rester sur moi jusqu'à m'écraser définitivement ?

-C'est une proposition intéressante… J'y réfléchis et je te dis après.

Hermione se souvint enfin d'une chose et se dit qu'elle avait été vraiment idiote. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche avant et en sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait rétrécie auparavant.

-Petrificus Totalus ! lança-t-elle.

Malefoy fut éjecté loin d'elle et elle le nargua en chantant « J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! » à tue-tête. La jeune femme transplana avec un Malefoy pétrifié directement dans le bureau de son patron qui sursauta et lui fit un regard bienveillant.

-Bien joué, Panthère noire…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago bailla. Allongé sur son lit, il méditait. Il était en colère contre lui-même et contre Granger qui l'avait battu à plates coutures. Rageur, il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller qui s'affaissa. Il était aussi énervé car il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il se revoyait, au dessus d'elle, lui tenant les poignets et la plaquant au sol. Il était près d'elle. Il avait remarqué quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez, et avait admiré ses yeux étranges bordés par de longs cils noirs. Sa peau laiteuse était presque unie, si ce n'est certaines cicatrices sur le haut de son front. Ses lèvres naturellement roses qu'elle ne cessait de mordiller étaient fines et bien dessinées. Magnifique. Pas une beauté de femme fatale ou de bombe atomique, mais une beauté mignonne que l'on ne se lasserait jamais de contempler. Soudain, sa sonnette retentit. Qui pouvait oser le déranger à une heure pareille ? Il se leva mollement et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu, sur son palier, la brunette qui hantait ses pensées.

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi vers onze heures du soir ?

Elle lui lança un regard timide, perdu.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… J'avais… Envie de te voir ?

Elle était si belle en ce moment ! Les joues rouges, le regard fixant ses chaussures, la voix tremblotante. Drago sentit que son caleçon devenait trop petit. Il ne tenait plus. Brutalement, presque violement, il saisit le bras de la jeune femme et la tira jusqu'au lit où il la jeta. Granger ne manifesta aucun signe de résistance. Il grimpa à califourchon sur elle et commença à embrasser ses cheveux. Après avoir embrassé chacune de ses mèches, il s'attaqua à son visage et en embrassa chaque parcelle. Sauvagement, il saisit ses lèvres. Elles avaient le même goût qu'il l'avait imaginé. Fruité et sucré. Ses mains s'affairaient à défaire lentement les boutons de son chemisier en coton. Finalement, il le lui arracha et caressa sensuellement la courbe de ses seins par-dessus le simple soutien-gorge noir. C'était incroyable de découvrir ce corps. Incroyable de découvrir à quel point sa main semblait être faire pour se loger dans le creux de son dos. Incroyable de découvrir un corps humain fait de creux et de bosses comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Ce n'était plus un simple acte robotique, mais un besoin charnel auquel il ne pouvait résister. Le blond lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et se jeta sur la poitrine appétissante de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui gémissait déjà. Ses seins n'étaient pas gros. Pas petits. Ils étaient parfaits et semblaient avoir été créés seulement pour que ses mains les caressent. Le corps humain est un ensemble de courbes. Jamais rien n'est parfaitement droit. C'est ce que lui avait enseigné son professeur de dessin de quand il était petit. « Crois tu que, quand chaque être vivant nait, quelqu'un se précipite sur lui pour vérifier avec une règle que tout est droit chez lui ? Alors, n'utilisez jamais de règle pour dessiner n'importe quel être vivant ». Après avoir parsemé le haut du corps de Granger de baisers, Drago eu une folle envie de la pénétrer. Et il se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il s'était simplement endormi sur son lit. Mais, dans son rêve délicieux, il avait éprouvé du désir pour la fille qu'il était censé détester pour maintes et maintes raisons. Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rentra la tête dans les genoux. Il était bien fichu. Oh oui… Fichues hormones, fichue Granger, fichu mariage de Dumbledore et Voldemort qui avait contribué à le rendre fou, et fichue Granger si attirante. Peut-être parce que c'était le fruit défendu ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était adorablement mystérieuse ? Tant de questions, d'hypothèses infondées, de suppositions se bousculaient dans sa tête à lui donner la migraine et il essaya de dormir. Il se reprit à réfléchir à quelles pouvaient être les pensées de celle qui hantait les siennes. Si forte et si fragile. Fille de papier et en même temps de béton armé. Si belle et si terrifiante. Si douce et si redoutable. Si gentille et si vicieuse. A la fois son opposée et son identique. La complexité et la contradiction réunies dans une même personne déjà fascinante. C'était cela. Tout était contradictoire chez elle. Et c'était ce qui le rendait si surprenante et attirante. Sa contradiction. Tout se jouait en un mot. Contradiction. Drago avait la sensation de tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une sensation loin d'être désagréable… Voler pendant quelques secondes en voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Se sentir comme un oiseau, happé dangereusement par le vide. Le vide, la tentation. Les bras écartés en un saut final majestueux… Drago secoua la tête et se coucha en s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à elle…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione sentait quelque chose sur sa tête. C'était poilu. Non, pas poilu… On aurait dit des plumes… Ça respirait. Et ça mordait, aussi…

-Aïïïïïïeeuuuhhh ! hurla la jeune femme en sautant de son lit d'un bond.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son oreille droite. Du sang coulait du bord de son oreille. La demoiselle leva les yeux et découvrit un hibou sur son oreiller, une lettre attachée à sa serre grisâtre, la fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes.

-Saleté d'oiseau, murmura Hermione en fixant un pansement sur son oreille. Prudemment, elle saisit la lettre. Elle venait de son patron. Il lui annonçait une nouvelle mission. Parfait ! Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce qui la fit tiquer fut la dernière phrase : _« Un autre agent a reçu la même mission. Il sera là pour vous aider. Réfléchissez-y bien… »_ Un autre agent ? Pas de problème… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Hermione devait se rendre au Canada où un groupe Moldu opérait clandestinement, menant des actions criminelles. Elle devait juste faire stopper ceci, par n'importe quel moyen. Hermione prépara son sac-à-dos dans lequel elle avait jeté un sortilège d'extension indétectable. A l'intérieur, elle mit son habituel Walther P99, un Taurus PT99 au cas où elle perdait l'autre, un sac de couchage, des barres énergétiques et autres nourritures non périssables, une gourde de deux litres, une veste longue à température réglables, sa baguette, son ordinateur portable et quelques autres choses pouvant servir. Elle enfila son ensemble en cuir et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous avec l'autre agent. C'était une vieille usine abandonnée située hors de la ville. Hermione monta sur une poutre qui grinça et lâcha de la poussière et attendit silencieusement. Il se pouvait que ce soit un piège… Soudain, le cri déchirant d'une porte ancienne que l'on ouvre résonna dans la pièce et la jeune femme s'aplatit sur sa poutre. Elle n'entendit rien. La personne marchait avec le silence des agents secrets. Enfin, elle le distingua. Il avait… Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Des yeux bleu-gris perçants. Elle aurait dû s'en douter… Hermione sauta de la poutre et se retrouva face au jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir devant lui. En revanche, elle remarqua son regard qui la détaillait minutieusement, s'arrêtant sur ses formes féminines que l'on devinait aisément sous sa combinaison en cuir. L'ancienne Gryffondor rougit un peu, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le fixa dans les yeux. Il la dépassait largement, presque d'une tête et demie. Il portait à peu près la même combinaison qu'elle, excepté quelques fermetures éclair en plus.

-Malefoy, grogna-t-elle.

-Panthère noire, sourit l'interpelé. Il me semble qu'on doive travailler ensemble cette fois-ci…

Hermione crispa la mâchoire.

-En effet… Et ça ne me plait pas plus que ça, en fait, _Loup solitaire_ …

Malefoy fit un pas vers elle. Il distingua de nouveau les tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Même sans le vouloir, elle le faisait craquer… Il eu alors une soudaine envie de la prendre, maintenant, sur le sol de cette usine désaffectée. La jeune femme le stoppa dans son entrain pour dire sèchement :

-Pas que ça m'enchante particulièrement, mais on a un avion à prendre dans exactement vingt-et une minutes quarante-six secondes et je ne voudrais pas être en retard…

Avion… Le blond se creusa la tête et ça lui revint à l'esprit. Ce machin Moldu avec des ailes dures où on peut entrer à beaucoup et où les hôtesses de l'air sont souvent canons, servant à se déplacer rapidement d'un endroit à un autre. Enfin… la notion de « rapidement » était à revoir…

-Eh Granger !

-Panthère noire.

-Eh Panthère noire !

-Dépêche-toi ! cria Hermione qui était déjà sortie de l'usine et paraissait furieuse.

-Pourquoi on transplane pas ?

-Imagine qu'on arrive en plein milieu d'une ville ! Les Moldus seraient un peu surpris de voir des gens habillés bizarrement apparaître d'un coup, non ?

-Pas faux… Et les gens de l'avion vont aussi nous voir habillés comme ça, non ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher pour pouvoir se changer… Tu as bien ton Passeport ?

-Oui, je suis pas con…

Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas toussoter et le mettre en colère alors qu'ils étaient déjà en retard et monta dans sa voiture. Malefoy, arrivé devant, entra à côté d'elle et s'attacha. Tout ça très lentement. La jeune femme démarra et alla à toute vitesse vers l'aéroport.

-Gran… Panthère noire ?

-T'en as pas marre avec tes questions ?

-On dormira où ?

-Un chalet prévu pour l'occasion.

Le blond s'apprêtait à demander où exactement il se situait et qui le payait, mais il s'en abstint devant le regard que lui lança son alliée. A la place, il s'énerva et hurla :

-Mais bordel Granger ! On se voit à peine et tu es froide avec moi ! Tu pourrais mettre tes à priori de côté au moins le temps de cette mission pour qu'on puisse la mener à bien !

Hermione donna un violent coup de volant et Malefoy fut projeté contre la vitre en se cognant la tête.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça, Môssieur tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont à éradiquer ?

L'ancien Serpentard, plus furieux que jamais, se tourna vers elle. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses jointures blanchissaient tant elle serrait le volant fort et ses yeux brillaient de démence. Elle avait mystérieusement blêmi de colère et paraissait enragée.

-J'ai changé, Granger !

-C'est ça… Prend-moi pour un jambon maintenant… Marre que tu te foutes de tout le monde Malefoy !

Littéralement agacée, elle dépassa largement les limites de vitesse autorisées et arriva en quelques minutes à l'aéroport. Elle freina brutalement et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte, et ferma sans même regarder si Malefoy en était lui aussi sortit. Il la suivit tandis qu'elle zigzaguait dans les couloirs pour trouver un endroit calme où se changer, sans pour autant l'attendre.

-Granger !

Même pas un regard.

-Granger !

Aucune marque d'attention.

-GRANGER !

Toujours rien.

Plus que furieux de sa conduite envers lui, il la rattrapa et la saisit violement par le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Il avait cependant oublié un détail… Hermione se libéra brutalement et lui enfonça le poing dans le ventre.

-Ne mets plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi Malefoy…

Drago se redressa et la fixa, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-On est censés faire cette mission ensembles, Granger, et c'est pas en te montrant violente qu'on la mènera à bien. Et encore moins en m'ignorant !

-Tssss…

La jeune femme se retourna et entra dans un placard à balais. Elle se changea et laissa ensuite la place au blond. Après avoir fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas partir et l'abandonner ici, il ressortit et ils retournèrent dans le centre de l'aéroport. Malefoy remarqua que plusieurs regards divergeaient vers eux. Il en avait l'habitude, vu sa beauté, mais découvrit rapidement que des hommes jetaient des coups d'œil à son alliée. Il la détailla alors du coin de l'œil et compris. Elle portait un jean moulant et un pull en mailles bordeaux moulant aussi. Une doudoune kaki, avec des poils sur la capuche, ouverte, lui tenait chaud. Elle n'était que peu maquillée et portait des bottes de neige bordeaux avec des poiles vers le haut.

-Granger, chuchota-t-il, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Visiblement, Hermione avait aussi remarqué les regards qui convergeaient vers elle et elle répondit, paniquée :

-C'est pas moi qui l'aie choisie ! Je ne porte jamais de trucs moulants pour… ça !

Ce qu'ils craignaient arriva. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas en excellents termes, on pourrait croire, en les voyant, un frère et une sœur se faisant la tête. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir un âge de plus qu'eux arriva devant eux. Il était châtain aux yeux bleu foncé et avait la peau très bronzée. Plutôt pas mal.

-Hey, Miss… Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ?

La jeune femme adressa un regard apeuré à Malefoy. Si elle n'avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses, elle détestait par-dessus tout se faire draguer publiquement par un inconnu, et ne savait pas le gérer. Son compagnon remarqua bien son malaise. Elle était pâle comme la mort et tremblait comme une feuille. Alors, devant le regard étonné de l'inconnu, il la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui. Il adressa un regard glacial à l'imposteur qui paru se tasser sur lui-même et dit froidement :

-Comment tu oses parler comme ça à ma fiancée ? Tu n'as pas vu que l'on était ensembles ?

Le jeune homme bafouilla :

-Je… Désolé je croyais… Que vous étiez frère et sœur…

L'ancien Serpentard passa devant lui sans un regard de plus, tenant toujours fermement Hermione contre lui, embrassant l'assemblée du regard comme pour dire : « Venez me voir si vous y êtes ! ». Il sentit que la jeune femme avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et s'en réjouissait sans le montrer. Le voyage promettait d'être amusant… Quand ils furent assis à leurs places dans l'avion en direction d'Ottawa, elle se décolla enfin de lui, les yeux rougis. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

-Merci beaucoup Malefoy… J'ai eu si peur…

Le serpent attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait apporté, un chewing-gum à la menthe forte distribué par l'hôtesse de l'air dans la bouche, il lui dit :

-Qui pourrait croire ça… Hermione Granger, l'ancienne Gryffondor, aujourd'hui agent secret, de surcroît, n'ayant peur de rien, devient totalement inoffensive lorsqu'un petit mec insignifiant la drague…

Hermione leva les yeux de on livre et le fusilla du regard.

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as aidée que tu peux te croire tout permis. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas le fait de me faire draguer qui me gène mais celui de me faire draguer publiquement par un inconnu. Troisièmement, je n'attends pas de réponse. Merci.

Et elle retourna dans son livre. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Le principal, c'est qu'il tenait de quoi l'énerver pendant des jours…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione posa sa valise sur son lit et s'étira longuement. Après le voyage où elle avait vainement demandé si les places A12 et A13 avaient des chances de ne pas être à côté, elle avait dû supporter pendant des heures un Malefoy pénible. Très pénible, malheureusement pour elle. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés et avaient marché jusqu'au chalet qui se trouvait dans une forêt reculée et éloignée d'Ottawa. A présent, Hermione se sentait tout à fait exténuée. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était coincée dans un chalet au Canada avec Malefoy la veille de Noël ! Youpi ! Pour se sortir de toutes ces pensées noires, la jeune femme décida de se rendre en ville pour aller acheter des guirlandes et un sapin. Alors qu'elle enfilait son bonnet, ses moufles et son écharpe, elle appela le blond qui sortit de sa chambre en caleçon, sans aucune gêne. Hermione fixa son regard sur son visage et dit :

-Dis Malefoy… Je dois faire deux trois courses et il faudrait que tu m'aides à porter…

Il leva un sourcil et demanda :

-Et en quel honneur ?

-C'est pour Noël…

-J'y vais avec toi !

Drago fonça dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tout habillé. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant Noël…

-Tu rigoles ? J'adore ! C'est le seul moment de l'année où ma famille et moi on était… une famille !

Sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent et revinrent deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de paquet et Drago caché derrière un énorme sapin. Encore une heure plus tard, ils avaient complètement décoré le chalet de boules chatoyantes, de Pères-Noël joufflus, de guirlandes scintillantes et d'un majestueux sapin illuminé de mille feux. Essoufflés et morts de fatigue, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé. Pendant quelques simples heures, ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Hermione prit soudain la parole :

-Je vais faire une fondue… C'est Français… J'y suis allé pendant des vacances et j'y ai goûté. C'est vraiment très bon…

-Comme tu veux Granger ! Tant que demain j'ai des cadeaux…

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire complice. Durant le trajet, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que chacun achetait un ou plusieurs cadeaux pour l'autre et qu'ils commenceraient la mission demain après midi. Après avoir mangé, ils laissèrent leurs cadeaux sous le sapin, se dirent bonne nuit et se rendirent dans leur chambre respective. Hermione enfila son pyjama et commença à se brosser les cheveux, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Et Drago tomba devant une Hermione en nuisette noire avec UN PEU de dentelle laissant peu de place à l'imagination, la tête penchée sur le côté en train de se brosser les cheveux, une expression de pur étonnement peinte sur le visage.

-MALEFOY ! beugla-t-elle.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans son mouvement, avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et lui jetait un regard noir. Drago admira quelques secondes le cran qu'elle avait à le regarder ainsi vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Un des coins de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire narquois.

-Tu as changé Granger…

-Sans blague… J'ai grandis Malefoy ! Et c'est pas une raison pour venir me reluquer pendant que je suis tranquille dans ma chambre !

-Hmmm… Moi je trouve justement que c'est opportun…

Drago s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui ne fit aucun mouvement et continua de le fixer dans les yeux. L'ancien Serpentard la surplombait maintenant de toute sa hauteur et la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une flamme dansait dans son regard qui s'était assombri. Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient magnifiques. Drago n'avait jamais pensé que des yeux marron puissent être aussi beaux. Ils étaient d'une couleur ambrée, puis devenaient de plus en plus noisette si l'on regardait de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Des filaments d'or étaient éparpillés dans cet univers charmant. D'épais et longs cils noirs bordaient ses yeux. « Elle n'a même pas besoin de mettre de mascara… », songea le jeune homme. De son côté, Hermione aussi était captivée par le regard de l'ancien Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement célestes. Plus sombres que d'habitude, cependant, rappelant l'orage. Gris-bleu, magnifique. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle fantasmait sur les yeux de son ennemi de toujours et croisa plus fort ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Arrête de faire ça… murmura soudain le blond.

Sa voix était rauque.

-Quoi ça ? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

\- Ca ! Croiser les bras contre ta poitrine ! Ca relève tes seins ! Si t'arrêtes pas dans la seconde je vais plus pouvoir me retenir et je te sauterai dessus ! Je crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, si ?

Ayant parfaitement compris le message, la jeune femme décroisa ses bras et les laissa retomber le long de son corps. Quelques centimètres seulement la séparaient de Malefoy. Il était si près, et en même temps si loin… La brunette se mordilla la lèvre à cette pensée.

-Granger…

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Malefoy, les dents toujours plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, l'air profondément ennuyé. Le blond semblait se faire violence. Les yeux clos, la mâchoire crispée, les poings fermés si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, tout son corps était contracté. Soudain, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Ils étaient presque noirs.

-Et puis merde… Tu l'as cherché…

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur l'ancienne Gryffondor qui n'eu le temps de rien faire. En quelques secondes, elle était au sol, sous le blond qui tenait ses poignets de parts et d'autres de sa tête. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et il l'écrasait tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser un mouvement.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est plus dans l'autre mission je te rappelle !

-Chut Granger. Je t'avais prévenue et tu as continué à me chercher…

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne comprenait rien.

-Et tu continues en plus… susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

Brusquement, le blond saisit ses lèvres. La jeune femme voulu se débattre, ruer, faire n'importe quoi, mais il était trop lourd et serrait fermement ses poignets. Il saisit la lèvre inférieure de son ennemie entre les siennes et la mordilla, faisant gémir malgré elle la brunette. Malefoy força l'entrée de sa bouche et sa langue commença à s'enrouler autour de la sienne. C'était… C'était… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Le dégoût inspiré par Malefoy se mélangeait au désir qu'elle ressentait. Et, par Merlin, il embrassait divinement bien. Hermione se reprit soudain. Non ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Il fallait qu'elle le stoppe ! Les mains du jeune homme devenaient beaucoup trop baladeuses. Déjà il caressait sa peau, effleurant tel un papillon sa poitrine par-dessus la nuisette. Les dents de la jeune femme se plantèrent violement dans la lèvre de Drago qui se recula, essuyant d'une main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Hermione profita de ce moment de répit pour ruer et inverser les positions. Drago sourit.

-J'aime les femmes dominantes…

L'ancienne Gryffondor le gifla magistralement. Sonné mais toujours souriant, le blondinet glissa une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui. Il murmura contre sa joue :

-Mais j'aime encore plus dominer…

Hermione, franchement agacée à présent, donna un puissant coup de genou dans les parties intimes de Drago. Celui-ci grimaça et la relâcha. Elle en profita pour se sauver à l'autre bout de la pièce, haletante.

-Gare à toi si tu me touches encore une fois, Malefoy !

Le jeune homme regarda la brunette. Tellement désirable. Il se demanda soudain si elle était vierge. C'était fort probable, vu ses airs de Sainte Nitouche, mais elle était aussi très jolie et il n'était pas exclu qu'elle ai déjà couché avec Krum ou Weasley. Drago secoua la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas raide. Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Saleté de Malefoy !

Le lendemain, la brunette fut réveillée énergiquement par des cris excités semblant provenir de la bouche d'un gamin de dix ans. Elle papillonna des yeux et se leva. La jeune femme enfila un jean et un pull en laine, brossa ses cheveux, fit sa toilette et descendit dans le salon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors, et elle se retrouva devant un spectacle des plus surprenants. Drago Malefoy, Sang Pur descendant d'une lignée aristocrate, portait sur la tête un bonnet de Père-Noël et se trémoussait, dansant à moitié et chantant et criant. Un parfait gamin de dix ans… Il portait un pull et un jean, comme Hermione, et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés.

-Grangiiiieee ! Enfiiinnnnn ! On ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda-t-il, excité comme une puce.

Hermione se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Cet aspect du blond l'avait fait oublier l'incident de la veille et la résolution qu'elle avait prise : l'ignorer.

-Mais oui mon garçon ouvre tes cadeaux…

Les yeux brillants, le jeune homme se jeta sur le tas de cadeaux et en sortit six à son nom. Il fit une petite moue.

-Six ? Je t'en ai acheté dix moi Granger…

L'interpelée roula des yeux.

-Je suis pas milliardaire, moi, Malefoy… Réjouis-toi, ça aurait pu être pire…

Mais Drago avait déjà déchiré le papier cadeau du premier paquet. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de contentement.

-Un set de Quidditch !

Hermione sourit devant son entrain. Le set en question contenait une crème lissante pour le manche, une brosse pour les brindilles, une bombe de vernis à bois, une boussole en argent à accrocher au manche et quelques autres produits. L'ancien Serpentard semblait au pays des rêves. Devant chaque nouveau cadeau, il s'extasiait de plus belle. La jeune femme lui avait aussi acheté une nouvelle cravate changeant de couleur selon le bon vouloir de celui qui la porte, une montre, un livre qui parlait de lui en tant qu'excellent joueur de Quidditch, une doudoune fourrée et un étui en cuir pour balai. De son côté, Drago lui avait acheté un livre racontant l'histoire du Canada, un collier en or, une bague en or surmontée d'un lion aussi en or. Si l'on tournait le lion, une aiguille apparaissait. Il y avait aussi un extrêmement doux peignoir rouge et or, une doudoune fourrée ressemblant un peu à la sienne contenant des poches cachées pour y mettre des armes, un set de maquillage pour sorcière, une boîte en bois contenant une plume magnifique aux reflets dorés, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, de l'encre, des tampons et autres et un ensemble tour de cou, moufles et bonnet bordeaux. Il ne restait à Hermione que deux paquets à ouvrir. Elle saisit le premier. Il était long. La jeune femme eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle déchira consciencieusement le papier et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Un Éclair de Feu. Hermione hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait, goguenard.

-Malefoy ? Un balai ? Tu sais très bien que je n'en fais pas !

-Tu essaieras bien pour moi, non ? rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux. Et puis, c'est pas donné les Éclairs de Feu…

La brunette maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et saisit le dernier paquet. C'était mou. Ne pouvant deviner ce que c'était, elle l'ouvrit. Sa gorge devint sèche. Il n'avait pas osé… ? Si, il avait osé ! Elle jeta un regard noir au blondinet qui semblait proche de l'éclat de rire.

-Alors Granger ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Malefoy… C'est de la lingerie !

Il lui répondit par un sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches comme la neige. En effet, le paquet abritait un ensemble de lingerie sexy. Culotte, soutien-gorge, porte-jarretelles et autres noir en dentelle.

-Assortit avec ta nuisette, dit Drago, taquin.

Hermione rougit et lui jeta un regard noir.

-On ne dit pas merci Granger ?

-Merci… marmonna-t-elle.

Il paru satisfait et ajouta :

-Hier, j'ai vu que tu possédais des talons aiguilles noirs, tu pourras les mettre avec pour me faire un strip-tease…

La jeune femme se leva, ramassa tous ses cadeaux et sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à l'ancien Serpentard qui éclatait de rire.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien Malefoy… On va enquêter discrètement sur cette organisation. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous faire repérer, je…

-Granger… Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en être à ma première mission ?

Hermione le regarda de haut en bas.

-Non, mais…

-Voilà. Donc tu me fais confiance et tout ira bien. Il faut qu'on fasse quoi, au juste ?

-C'est très simple en fait. On trouve leur planque, et on fait tout exploser.

-Rien de plus facile ! Allez, c'est partit !

Les deux agents secrets s'emmitouflèrent chacun dans leur nouvelle doudoune. Hermione enfila le tour de cou, le bonnet et les moufles offerts par le blond, tous deux s'emparèrent d'armes et ils partirent en direction du village, pistolets à portée de main. Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans la forêt, une voix cria :

-Ce sont eux !

Hermione et Drago s'arrêtèrent, plus vifs que l'éclair, et sortirent chacun leur pistolet. La jeune femme remarqua que l'arme de Drago était un Beretta 92, puis son regard se porta sur un groupe d'hommes qui sortaient de la forêt. Ses doigts de resserrèrent sur son Walther P99. Les hommes étaient de véritables armoires à glace.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago à côté d'elle.

Les hommes ricanèrent.

-Nous ? Nous sommes des membres du Cercle. Et vous, nous savons que vous êtes les deux meilleurs agents secrets d'Angleterre envoyés ici pour nous nuire. Seulement, êtes-vous aussi fort qu'on le dit ? Allez les gars, attaquez.

Les hommes firent craquer leurs doigts et Hermione n'hésita pas à tirer. L'un deux tomba et la neige se tâcha de rouge écarlate. Les autres hommes parurent surpris qu'elle utilise son arme, mais déjà Drago en avait tué un autre. Les hommes parurent furieux. Ni une ni deux, ils se jetèrent sur le blond et la brune qui ne savaient plus où tirer. Ils en abattirent tout de même quelques uns. Soudain, un homme donna un violent coup de poing dans celui d'Hermione qui gémit et lâcha son pistolet qui tomba et s'enfouit dans la neige. La jeune femme riposta avec un coup de pied dans le ventre et un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme s'effondra, sonné. De son côté, Drago en tuait le plus qu'il pouvait. Alors que le champ était plutôt libre autour de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à la lionne. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Rien qu'avec les mains, elle avait mis au sol déjà cinq hommes. Son bonnet et ses gants étaient au sol et ses cheveux volaient à mesure qu'elle sautait. Soudain, elle sortit une dague de sa poche e la planta dans la main d'un homme qui essayait de l'attraper. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Drago tua machinalement un autre homme et la contempla de nouveau. Ses pieds et ses mains dansaient. Brusquement, un homme arrivé par derrière tandis qu'elle se battait avec deux autres lança son poing dans l'omoplate de la jeune femme qui gémit et tomba par terre. Drago lâcha un grognement et tua les trois hommes. Au sol, dans la neige humide, Hermione se relevait difficilement. Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement et se détourna quelques secondes pour tirer sur des hommes qui l'approchaient par derrière. Un autre gémissement parvint soudain à ses oreilles. Vivement, il se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un homme était penché au dessus d'Hermione et la bourrait de coups de poings. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il leva son arme et tual'homme, puis couru vers la brunette qui haletait sur le sol. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, ce qui expliquait le sang. Son épaule droite saignait aussi et un hématome commençait à se former sur sa joue gauche. Néanmoins, elle se releva avec peine en prenant son pistolet et tua plusieurs hommes. Après quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi. Hermione se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

-J'en peux plus, murmura-t-elle.

Tout se passa très vite. Drago, accroupit auprès d'Hermione, mettait de la neige sur son épaule.

-Malefoy ! cria la jeune femme.

Le blond entendit un déclic près de sa tempe. Il tourna la tête et vit l'homme qui leur avait répondu, son Beretta 92 entre les mains, le menaçant, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il ne vit pas Hermione glisser la main dans la neige pour prendre son Walther P99. Sans prévenir, elle le pointait sur l'homme. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et dit :

-À deux, vous avez tué tout le groupe. Pas mal… Mais je vous tiens en respect…

Drago serra les dents. Puis, Hermione appuya sur la détente de son pistolet. Drago sourit, attendant le coup… qui ne vint pas. Angoissée, Hermione baissa son arme déchargée. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Soudain, il donna un coup de crosse sur le crâne de Drago puis sur celui d'Hermione. Tous deux sombrèrent.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Son épaule et sa joue étaient douloureuses. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux tombèrent sur Malefoy. Assi en tailleur sur le sol, le menton dans les mains, il avait l'air sérieusement ennuyé. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient dans une cellule. Les évènements récents lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et elle se mordit la lèvre. Une douleur atroce la parcouru et elle se rappela que sa lèvre était coupée. Un homme entra dans la cellule et dit :

-La fille, tu viens avec moi.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux. L'homme vint vers elle, la saisit par les poignets et la traina derrière lui. Drago réagit enfin et essaya de la rattraper, mais la porte de la cellule se referma sur lui.

La brunette se débattit comme une diablesse, et l'homme dû user de toutes ses forces pour la tenir.

-Tu vas te calmer, espèce de sale putain ?

Hermione, outrée, lui cracha dessus. L'homme leva une main et la gifla violement. La jeune femme vacilla mais lança tout de même un coup de genou bien placé à l'homme qui tomba par terre. Après l'avoir labouré de coups, elle prit les clefs de la cellule et revint sur ses pas. La brune ouvrit la cellule, libéra Drago qui la remercia et la félicita du regard, prit ses affaires et ils slalomèrent dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la sortie, une alarme se mit à sonner. Hermione sortit la bombe d'une poche intérieure, la posa et l'activa. Les deux agents secrets se mirent alors à courir jusqu'à la sortie. Des hommes commençaient à arriver. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent. Le décompte commença.

Dix.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Neuf.

Ils y arriveraient.

Huit.

Sept.

Courir, toujours courir.

Six.

Ils y étaient presque.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Ils étaient dehors !

Deux.

Un.

L'explosion retentit comme une libération. Hermione et Drago se sentirent projeté plus loin et atterrirent dans un tas de neige. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Le blond contemplait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Le silence retomba. Hermione le regardait et semblait hésiter. Semblant enfin décidée, elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet. Drago ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser, et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Ils s'écartèrent et, main dans la main, rentrèrent au chalet.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, les joues en feu. Elle se hâta de se déshabiller et de prendre une douche. Ensuite, elle se rhabilla, en prenant bien soin de mettre l'ensemble de lingerie que lui avait offert Drago. La jeune femme eu un sourire coquin et se rendit dans le salon pour préparer à manger.

-On repart demain, dit-elle au blond qui lisait sur le canapé.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle et dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Puisqu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une nuit, autant en profiter. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

La brunette sourit à son tour et dit qu'il fallait d'abord manger.

Après ceci, chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Comme la veille, Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et la découvrit, toujours habillée, en train de lire sur le lit. Le blond fit la moue et dit :

-Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à te voir en nuisette comme hier…

La jeune femme eu un sourire timide et s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Tentatrice, elle croisa fortement les bras sur la poitrine et se mordilla la lèvre, ignorant la douleur. Drago comprit le message et la poussa sur le lit avant de se positionner sur elle. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, mordillant ses lèvres, et Hermione enroula les bras autour de son cou, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres du blond descendirent dans son cou, sur son ventre par-dessus le pull, et remontèrent vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. La brune gémit. Les mains du jeune homme remontèrent son pull et le lui enlevèrent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'elle portait l'ensemble provoquant ! Il sourit et embrassa le décolleté d'Hermione jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Drago embrassa et caressa ses seins par-dessus le tissu, puis glissa une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ses seins étaient ronds et fermes. Il emprisonna l'un des globes de chair dans sa main droite tandis qu'il taquinait l'autre de sa langue. Le blond sourit de plus belle en sentant les tétons se durcir sous les caresses. Hermione gémit de nouveau et se cambra. Le jeune homme inversa les rôles, sa langue léchant, aspirant le téton, et ses mains massant, pétrissant la chair. Les seins de la belle semblaient être faits exprès pour ses mains. Ses lèvres descendirent le long du ventre plat d'Hermione pendant que ses mains retiraient son jean. Il s'écarta et la regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être tentante et belle, là, dans le lit, la respiration sifflante, les joues rouges, presque nue, offerte à lui. Les petites mains d'Hermione défirent les boutons de sa chemise et caressèrent son torse imberbe avant que ses lèvres rouges ne viennent y apposer de petits baisers fiévreux. Peu à peu, le reste des vêtements tomba au sol, laissant les deux amoureux face à face, complètement nus. Après de longues minutes et de longues préliminaires, Drago se positionna devant l'entrée de l'ancienne Gryffondor et lui jeta un regard, attendant son accord. Sans un mot, elle l'embrassa. Lorsque le jeune homme la pénétra doucement, il ne rencontra aucune résistance et fit la moue, l'air déçu. Hermione répondit à ses questions muettes entre deux gémissements :

-Deux fois. Avec Ron et… Viktor.

Les coups de reins de Drago se firent de plus en plus puissants et les gémissements de la jeune femme se transformaient en cris. Elle y était presque, elle le sentait. Soudain, l'orgasme la submergea avec délice et elle jouit en criant, peu après imitée par le blond. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura contre son oreille :

-Je t'aime tellement…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Sept ans plus tard_

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! beugla une petite fille de trois ans, brune aux yeux gris.

-Oui Cissy ? répondit d'une voix douce une jeune mère aux cheveux broussailleux.

-Papa il m'embête !

Sourire aux lèvres, Hermione leva les yeux vers son magnifique mari qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait cessé d'embellir.

-C'est ta fille qui a commencé ! se plaignit à son tour le dit papa. Mione, tu me crois ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin devant les yeux de cocker que lui faisaient Cissy Malefoy et son père et répondit, toujours hilare :

-Ca suffit ! Comment voulez-vous que je laisse deux enfants comme vous seuls une semaine entière ? Si vous ne voulez pas que je perde mon travail, il faut apprendre à mieux vous comporter !

Drago bougonna, prit sa fille dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs, appréciant visiblement son rire d'enfant.

-Tu sais quoi Cissy ? On va inviter Lily Potter à la maison !

-Ouiiii ! cria la petite fille en battant des mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fillette rousse aux yeux verts âgée de quatre ans avait rejoint la famille Malefoy et allait jouer avec Cissy, laissant seuls les deux époux.

-Mione ? demanda soudain Drago. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Mais non ! J'ai vu pire… Et puis, je suis Hermione Granger, meilleure agent secret d'Angleterre !

Le jeune homme désigna le ventre de sa femme et murmura, visiblement toujours inquiet :

-Fais attention à vous…

Hermione sourit et embrassa Drago. Ils étaient heureux et le resteraient longtemps.

 **FIN !**

 ** _Wouah ! C'est mon plus long OS écrit à ce jour et j'en suis assez fière ! C'est aussi mon premier lemon. Vu que c'est justement mon premier, j'ai un peu passé sur les détails, mais un jour je ferai mieux ! Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu et joyeux Noël en retard !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


End file.
